


Plantings Seeds

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gavin is a cat person, M/M, RK900 is Liam, nines is also a plant person, so is Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Gavin and RK900, twenty years together.





	Plantings Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolesttrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolesttrans/gifts).



> @smolesttrans on twitter requested: "Either Gavin and Nine celebrating an anniversary after  
> being together for awhile like 15/20 years?"

HAPPY 20TH

ANNIVERSARY!

LOVE,

LIAM 

Gavin squints at the note, letters perfectly precise on the yellow paper. He would panic at the notion that he forgot their anniversary, but… he’s pretty certain he _didn’t._ They didn’t get together until March.

“Hey, babe?” Gavin calls out into the apartment. “Can I ask you something?”

“In the kitchen, Gavin,” Liam answers. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Dick,” Gavin responds in reflex.

Liam smiles at him in that gentle and fond way he has. He puts down the fruit and bread he was gathering on the counter, and moves around the kitchen island to kiss him. It’s as easy and familiar as it always is, though both of them have changed over the past twenty years. They’ve both gotten older. For Gavin, it’s a bit of a surprise, since he’d always expected to die on duty, but no one even knew what to expect when an android ages.

Androids never aged, before the revolution. They became obsolete.

But the RK900 was the final series Cyberlife created before the android revolution succeeded and took control over their production. With resources and what amounts to android healthcare, androids no longer end up in the dump, parts degraded until useless.

Liam’s didn’t need any visits to Cyberlife beyond damage done during their job for several years. Then he needed a visit for a malfunctioning sensor in his ear, then he needed another to replace a part for movement, and they continued to cascade until Liam needed to quit the force.

Since then, he’s been doing better. Not getting injured on the job meant less malfunctions. He and Gavin care for plants and conservationist efforts, and Liam brings more plants home than they have room, making the place look like a nursery.

But their cats _love_ it.

Liam pulls away, and Gavin can see every crease he’s added to his face so they can grow old together. “You wanted to ask me something, dear?”

“Right,” says Gavin, torn from his thoughts. He pulls the note out of his pocket and holds it in front of Liam’s face. “I found this on the nightstand. Our anniversary isn’t for a few more months, babe.” It occurs to him, looking up to Liam’s unconcerned face, that perhaps this was a symptom of a some new malfunction. That maybe, Liam’s processors are finally degrading.

Those were not replaceable. Not without replacing Liam, too.

“Yes,” says Liam. “I am aware. However, it is the anniversary of when we first met. I have been reliably informed that is a suitably significant occasion to celebrate as well.”

Gavin stares. “Connor told you that, didn’t he.”

Liam nods.

“Liam, I called you a tin can and you got so upset that you couldn’t speak. It’s not really,” Gavin considers, “a great date to celebrate.”

“So we did. We moved past that first meeting, thankfully,” says Liam, pressing a chaste kiss to Gavin’s cheek. One of their cats, Princess, headbutts Gavin’s leg hard to let him know how happy she is that he’s awake.

Liam steps away to crouch down to pet her. Gavin follows suit, and soon their other cat gets up for a petting session, and then they’re all on the kitchen floor.

“Alright,” says Gavin. “Happy anniversary, babe. How should we celebrate?”

Liam’s entire face brightens. “I thought we could go tree planting,” he says. “We haven’t, in a while.”

“Fuck yeah, babe. Let’s go tree planting.”


End file.
